Violette
The Harem Girls, Bonielle, Violette, and Scarlette, are three sisters that were kidnapped by bandits and taken to the jungle. Sacrificed to a Giant Rabbit Hole (believed to be a gateway to the Spirit World), the trio end up in Dreamverse, and are immediately taken to the Think Tank for Experimentation. They escape along with Alice and her group, becoming members of the White Rebels and the Jungle Guard, while they each fall in love with someone. Violette is considered the Brains of the sisters. Characteristics *'Name': Violette *'Aliases': Violet *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Brown (Violet in all forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in All Forms) *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance Casual Violette, before her transformation, had short black hair, fairly dark skin and a slim figure. She wore a long lavender bedlah pants, lavender bedlah top that showed her A-Cup chest and bellybutton, lavender arm band and lavender veil on her face. After her transformation, she had gained an hourglass figure, with a slim waist, long sexy legs, nicely shaped butt, and C-Cup breasts. Her hair remained short though, but gained a nice shine to them. Her White Rebels/Dreamverse Attire is a sexy two-piece lavender outfit; a bikini-style bedlah with lavender leggings going from her hips to her feet, with white straps on her hips, thighs, knees, and ankles. She now had a lavendar and white bedlah-stylized workout bikini top that now showed off her breasts and tight stomach; it had a nylon piece covering her breasts connected to white straps on ehr shoulders and a white turtleneck. On her right arm, she had a lavender armband with a pouch on it, and on her left arm was a lavender sleeve going from her shoulder ot the back of her hand, with white bands on her shoulder, elbow, and her wrist, with a gold ring on her middle finger holding the band in place on her hand. In place of her veil she now had a silk lavender scarf hood to which she pulls off ever now and then, with lavender earrings. Were-Spider Hyde and Shrunk Lightning Elemental Background The sisters, Bonielle, Violette, and Scarlette, were born form a harem much like their mother and their mother’s mother before that. Though not the brothel type, they are a more of a massaging parlor type of harem. The three girls, distinct from one another, each had a unique trait that set them apart but helped one another; Violette was smart, Bonielle was the leader keeping them together, and Scarlette was the fun-loving wild girl. Though one day their lives would be turned around for good. A bandit raid broke into their home, stealing most of the girls, including the three sisters. Taken to the jungle outside of their home, they would have been raped and left for dead… if not for a black hole cracking up beneath them, and swallowing not just the girls and the bandits, but the three sisters as well, taking them to the Dreamverse Dimension. There, the three were rounded up by the Red Knights and taken to the Think Tank. There, they were stripped, cleaned and processed, but unfortunately, the three were soon separated. They were suddenly experimented and injected, being treated like animals for a whole year, whilst never seeing each other; kept separated and scared for the other sister, fearing they would never see each other again. A year later, the three sisters were almost on the brink of mind break, becoming mindless slaves… until a short out in the locking systems caused a jailbreak to occur. Violette stumbled out of her cell, attempting to groggily escape, until she bumped into a fox boy and a smaller fox on his shoulder. The impact triggered an emotional reaction of love, as she felt an emotional connection. That connection however, triggered her dormant shapeshifting abilities. At first, and much to her shock, she transformed into a humanoid spider-like being. Walking on the walls and ceiling, as well as shooting out webs at the guards that tried to round her and others up, in which she bumped into Jane Darnings, both spider and Ox took down the guards until mechs arrived to round them up, suddenly, both turned into a Copper being, and a being made of lightning, as both used their elemental powers to tear down or short out the mechs, as both proceeded to run out of there. Getting aboard a drop ship along with others like themselves, the easily escaped, until both turned into muscled hulk-like beings, and trashed the ship… but not before a giant blue woman crashed on top of them, sending all of them falling down towards the Central Hub city that the Think Tank hovered above. Naked and aching, Violette and everyone else (who were undergoing transformation problems), bumped into Alice Kingsley and a humanoid Dinah, and were escorted by Riley Blake, as he took them and the others (Jane Darnings, Michael Darnings, Toomai, Calla Caraban, Ronnie Luddock, and Anastasia Tremaine) to his workplace and home, the Tea Shop. With much convincing, much on Alice’s pushiness, they escaped to the Great Jungle in order to practice. As well as to meet with the other escapees. Violette became one of the more unpredictable members, as well as one of the smarter ones, much to her embarrassment among the White Rebels… and strangely a love interest to Riley, whom had fallen for him. Personality Next to her three sisters, Violette is actually the smartest of the three. Although she doesnt like to show it off as much, she, like Evie, are brilliant girls with a knowledge in chemistry and medicine. She can often say rather brilliant things at times, but then comes to realize her slipping and returns a sort of ditzy nature (this is due to her not wanting to be labeled a nerd). But Riley and Alice help her and Evie out of it, and she continues to articulate her intelligence, but downsizes it at times to help others understand. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Omni-Were Were-Spider *'Transformation' *'Agility' *'Caffeine Intolerance' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Temperature Sensitivity' *'Thread Spinning' **'Spider Silk' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Healing Regeneration' Hyde *'Physical Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Like all other Hydes, Violette possesses the ability to change/alter her size. *'Size Reduction' Lightning Elemental *'Transformation - Electrical Body' *'Electrokinesis': Livewire has the ability to absorb, generate and project volumes of electrical energy of an extremely high voltage. She also has the ability to transform into living energy. In that form she can transmit herself through powerlines. **'Electron Reconstruction': Using her electrokinetic abilities, Violette is able to change matter into just about anything she can imagine. Once having rewoven the electrons in a bathrobe into an all violet leotard. **'Energy Absorption' *'Electro-Blast': Violette also uses an unusual application of which is the ability to act as a radio antenna as well as fire powerful blasts of electrical energy. *'Electromagnetism': As an application of Electrokinesis, Violette can also generate an electro-magnetic field. Skills *'Massage Knowledge' **'Pressure points' *'Belly and exotic Dancing' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Utility Pouches' *'Combat Sash Scarf' Relationships Violette's Relationships Gallery Violette, Harem Girl outfit and Anatomy.JPG|Harem girl attire and Anatomy Violette, WR Attire and Shrunk anatomy.JPG|White Rebels attire and Shrunk Anatomy Voice Actor Jennifer Love Hewitt Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Omni-Weres Category:Harem Girls Category:The White Rebels Category:Riley's Love Interests